Unspoken
by VelvetRed
Summary: Athrun is going to get married but it's not to Cagalli. How will this end? Will fate intervene and bring these two together? Or will it be the end? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_Its been a while, but I got interested in writing about this couple again. Yes i did see the Final Plus OVA and i was so confused about the ending. Who's Athrun with? Urgh! Anyways, this is not really my usual type of story to write. Usually it's romance and this one is more of a generalized kind of fic, not saying it won't be romantic, knowing me it is usually filled with nauseating fluff. But this time I'll refrain myself._** **_I'll try! Well I hope you guys enjoy it for now...lol. ciao!_**

* * *

**Unspoken**

**Chapter 1**

Little things always seem to get figured out. And the Head of Orb was certainly no exception. Her supposed "love life" was splashed on cover after cover of every magazine in the state. A simple meeting with a fellow counsel member who was not to shabby looking was the next morning, her fiancé. Such stupidity she couldn't bare. She could stand the stress of nation wide officials and their constant talk about who knows what, but this was too much. She did her very best to try to block it out. But the more the years went by the harder it was to face that it did hit a very sensitive part of her life.

Cagalli Yula Attha barely had time for herself let alone anyone else. The people perhaps had lost faith in her settling down, bring forth some Attha heirs. The thought somewhat exasperated her. Love...such a stupid waste of time. She seriously pondered.

There was always a nagging thorn in her heart every time she did think of spending her life with someone. She had only one man in mind, but she knew that that had ended years ago. The way it ended the last time she saw, spoke and felt him, it was all in the past. Some days it tore her up horribly, how foolish she had been. But then she would see him around with his new life and he was happy and that made her happy. Then her mind would tell her she did right by letting him go. It was a continuous battle, one she thought she would be tormented with for the rest of her life.

Athrun at times checked up on her, asking simple polite questions; how she was, then she would ask how he was, how Meyrin was. And then it was a smile here a smile there, all hunky dory and walk away. That most torturing thing about the whole ordeal was that in reality she wasn't alright. As much as she thought she was. She wasn't. Kira knew, Lacus knew, all who worked with her, around her and met her knew that she hid something. A dark veiled secret that clouded her once fired filled amber eyes. The luster was lost, her vitality diminished. Many thought it was her exhaustion of over-working herself. However her brother knew it went beyond that. Though she would deny all and say she was alright he knew it was all a bunch of BS. When he did ask, her defensive walls would be quickly placed into position.

"I'm fine! For the last time I'm great!" she hollered, forcing a very noticeable fake smile.

"Who you trying to kid Cagalli? Her brother asked looking at her far too knowingly for the representative's sense of comfort.

"Urgh! Are you done with the third degree! I came here for a relaxing dinner with my brother, not with Detective Yamato. So back off and let me enjoy my dessert! OK?" she said as she shoved a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

Kira put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Alright I'll back off."

Though he never brought it up, Cagalli knew that his little twisted brain was still ticking away at the matter of her well-being. Truth be told it was not only her mood that had changed in reality but it had been her physical being as well. Her face lacked its color; the bags under her eyes were quite noticeable. There were days she could barely get out of bed, others she could barely function.

The more Kira stared at this person in front of him the harder it was to believe it was the same Cagalli that he adored. The fiery spirit, the playful and enjoyable Cagalli. What he saw before him was nothing by a twenty-one year old woman who was nothing but a shell of what she once truly was.

The same as every other time spent with her brother Kira and Lacus, Cagalli left their home feeling like perhaps she should fess up and come clean with her torments. But quickly her mind would recoil, and she hesitated and claimed herself nuts. It would only arise in more questions more troublesome problems that she did not at all have the strength to deal with.

One very normal morning, Head Representative, Cagalli Yula Attha did her usual routine. Buried her self in documents and files upon files and charts and papers to be signed, until she was suddenly interrupted by a buzzing from her intercom. She sneered at the annoying gadget with pure hatred as it slightly scared her.

"Yes...?" she asked, pressing down the button.

"I beg your pardon Lady Cagalli, but there is an envelope that just arrived for you."

"Well take it and do what you do to all the rest of the morning mail...THROW EM' OUT!" she barked irritably.

"I-I...would Lady Cagalli but this one is sent by General Athrun Zala. I just thought you would like to see it as he is a--"

"Alright-Alright! Bring it in."

* * *

Kira was outside enjoying his daily morning walk by the beach. Admiring the luscious blue ocean. He was suddenly distracted by the sound of a voice.

He turned around to see a very distressed looking Lacus, running towards him. His heart started to pulsate rapidly against his rib cage.

"Lacus what's the matter?" he asked his voice filled with worry.

"It's Cagalli..." Lacus started slightly out of breath.

"Cagalli! What's matter?"

"She called and she was horribly distressed I didn't understand a word of what she was saying. She was sobbing so horribly. Kira hurry go to her." she pleaded.

Kira looked at Lacus concern overtaking his usual calm features. He ran past her, she turned around and saw him dart off to his car.

* * *

The minute Kira Yamato arrived at the Attha estate he was a crazy man; he quickly got out of his car leaving the car door wide opened. He ran to the large doors, the security guards recognized him immediately and quickly let him in. He ran up the wooden stairs by two until he reached the office. He saw a distressed Kisaka outside the door.

"What's the matter with my sister? What happened? Is she okay? Is she hurt?"

"She alright, physically. But she's locked herself in there and refuses to come out. She won't tell us why but it all started when she received a letter from General Athrun Zala."

"Athrun." Kira spoke the other younger man's name as if it was a curse word. His eyes flashing with fury. He quickly pushed Kisaka aside and knocked the wooden door.

"Cagalli...it's Kira. Let me come in."

Silence. And more silence. And then his ears perked up with the sound of the lock clicking. He quickly barged in the door. Coming face to face with his puffy eyed, tear-stained faced sister. She lunged herself at him making him stagger backwards slightly. He returned the crushing embrace.

Kisaka shut the door to allow the two siblings some privacy.

"Oh Kira! It's- It's...I can't believe it!" She cried, in between large sobs.

"What's wrong?" He said holding her gently by the elbows.

She with a very trembling hand reached for her pocket, retrieving a very sophisticated looking piece of paper, perhaps a card. She handed to her brother. Kira quickly took it into his own grasp and his eyes roamed over quickly the card in his hands.

As he read out loud he could hear Cagalli trying to restrain her sobs.

"...you are cordially invited to the wedding ceremony of both Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawke..."

He looked up from the invitation to look at his sister. "...Cagalli...I'm so sorry..."

To be Continued...

* * *

**_Author's Note: That's all for now. I'll update soon. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine once more just the fic! ;)**_

**_I hope I've kept both Athrun and Cagalli and most importantly the second players (kira and meyrin) in character. Lol please don't be shy Review. _**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Life was enjoyable for Athrun Zala. Most of the time anyways. The strangest part of it all was that some days he felt unsure and empty. He told himself time and time again that he was probably the luckiest man. He had everything a man could want. A beautiful woman, a great and important position in the Orb military. And to top it all off he was getting married in less then two months.

Days like today were happy ones. Both he and his now fiancé Meyrin were enjoying themselves preparing their wedding invitations. Laughing, talking about the wedding everything felt right, but at the peek of it's glory it came crashing down on Athrun Zala, when he was writing the invitation to one of the most important people in the Orb faculty, and perhaps to his personal life altogether. Head Representative of Orb; Cagalli Yula Attha. At first it was almost surreal to see her name, and how when he verbalized her name mentally a wave of overwhelming feelings came crashing down on him.

It staggered him.

"Athrun?"

He was brought back to reality by his fiancé's sweet voice.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned, placing a gentle hand over his and squeezing it.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that, I don't know what overtook me." He said, giving her a shaky smile.

She took the invitation from his grip and held it up to her nose, trying to get a good look at it. She sighed heavily. Then she looked at her fiancé. Lifting an eyebrow and smirking serenely.

"I can imagine what did overtake you, but this is completely understandable. You and her shared something special once that will never be replaced and--"

"I wouldn't have invited her if it wasn't for the simple fact that she is the Head of state. It's important that I invite my employer; it's something that should be done. If it wasn't for that I--" he interjected her only for him to swallow up his remaining words by one knowing glance that she was giving his way.

"Athrun." she said almost making his name sound like a warning, but with no harshness in its tone.

"Hm?"

"It's alright. It'll be nice to see her again. Cagalli was very kind to me. I want her at our wedding."

Athrun looked at her almost surprisingly, he smiled gently at her. "I'll put the invitations in the mail tomorrow."

"Very good," Meyrin said sweetly leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Remember don't forget them. Anyways I'll see you later on; I have last minute preparations to take care of. Bye."

"Bye."

A few weeks after the invitations were sent out, friends and colleagues rushed with their quick replies. Sometimes Athrun would wonder to himself if Meyrin didn't invite more people without his knowledge. The number of replies to their wedding invitations seemed larger than what he recalled mailing out. He scanned each envelope looking at the printed address. "Harold with guest...just great...Dearka...Yzak...have mercy on me...Kira and Lacus...Cagalli...Ca-Cagalli!" He re-read the address it was definitely her. A part of him was anxious but that pleasurable eagerness soon melted away into a horrid guilt.

Guilty of what? He could not say, perhaps of knowing that he had truly moved on. Then a little voice in his head would say that she looked happy. Or perhaps he was blind to see Cagalli's true grief only because he didn't want to know that he was the cause of her unhappiness. He brushed away the thoughts out of his mind. He was going to marry a great person, someone who was there for him, who cared for him…who would do anything for him.

_But it's not Cagalli…_

Bitterness bit him, that stupid little voice that often attacked him in the darker parts of his thoughts, always giving him meaningless hope. He mentally wished it would just go away.

* * *

"You're crazy why would you agree to go? You know you won't be able to bear it!" Kira Yamato scowled harshly at his twin.

"Drop it. I'm going and that's final. It won't kill me, I'll bare it. I have to go, people expect me to go. Besides if I don't go that means I'll prove to him that I still have feelings for him." She said almost monotone scanning over some papers held up in her hands. Kira stared at her and was taken a-back by the difference in mood in Cagalli. One minute she was totally distraught and the next morning she was withdrawn as if nothing had ever happened.

"You do have feelings for him, that's the whole point why you shouldn't go. Am I the only sane one in this room that sees the repercussions of this ridiculous idea of yours?" he said sternly determined to get his statement across.

Letting out a rage filled grunt headed towards her brother, she banged her papers with her opened palms, hard against her wooden desk. "I know that! But don't you think," she began a little more somberly, "that if I don't go that that will only upset Athrun. He'll think I can't witness him and Meyrin getting together and he'll always have doubts and wonder why and feel guilty about it. No way I won't do that to him and I won't to that to Meyrin either. She didn't ask for this. Athrun is not bound to me and he'll never be. I have to come to terms with my own decisions and destiny."

"Have you ever given any thought that maybe he feels the same way about you?" he asked curiously, awaiting patiently his sister's reaction. There was a long pause before she did reply.

"I have, Kira. I ended what was left between he and I. I'm the one who wrecked everything because I thought I was doing what was best for him. But…I've learned to accept that I'm the only one who should suffer for _my _decisions." As she spoke her voice never faltered, strong and steady. Kira read the determination in Cagalli's eyes and he spoke no more. He knew that she would hold to that. She would stand on her two feet and take the wind of change head on, strangely maybe this was the conclusion he was hoping for his sister, the end to all her misery. And then perhaps she could move on with her own life and finally be happy.

Kira glanced down at his wrist watch. It was getting late. He understood his sister's reasons and he would not interfere. Standing up he walked up to his sister and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She in turn smiled and kissed him quickly on the cheek. Walking out of the study Kira still felt a slight twinge in his heart that told him this situation was far from resolved.

When Kira arrived home, Lacus was already fast asleep in her bedroom. He closed her door gently as not to wake her. Making his way to his bedroom he was suddenly startled by a knock at his front door. Walking up to the entrance Kira opened the door hesitantly. 'Who could it be at this hour?' he thought. When the door was opened to its full capacity, Kira could of sworn his eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Kira we need to talk."

"Athrun?"

To be continued…

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's Note_:_I know it's kind of short but it will have to do for now_,_some things have been placed here just to get the ball rolling so to speak, before the big Bang (aka the wedding) Yeah the wedding is going to happen, but how it will end…well that'll you'll just have to wait and see. I'm hoping to make the rest of the chaptersmuch longer, bare with me all. I'll try to update soon. Ciao_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Kira asked the very unexpected guest.

Before even Kira could invite Athrun in, he had walked right by him, his demeanour almost antsy. Kira could barely even ask what was wrong as the minute Athrun saw him trying to word anything out he quickly began.

"Does she still have feelings for me?" Athrun asked so rapidly with stern demand.

"Huh." Was Kira's dumbfounded response, nothing else registered to come out and express what was going through his mind. Athrun paced back and forth not knowing what to do.

"I need to know Kira. I can't live like this. Not knowing and hoping aimlessly for something that I'm not even sure of." He paused for a moment, when he looked at Kira, Kira could see the desperation and torment in his friends eyes. Kira was about to completely reveal that in fact his sister still had strong feelings for him but a quick reminder of their earlier conversation and the determination in his sister's voice prevented him from going any further.

"Why come here Athrun? Why not go to Cagalli with a question like that?" Kira said while closing the front door with a soft click. Turning around he saw Athrun deep in thought, Kira motioned him to sit in the nearby living room. Athrun nodded in acceptance.

"I would but I can't." he said sombrely lowering his head.

Kira only eyed him oddly, expecting an explanation.

"Meyrin. I can't do that to her. If I went to Cagalli and I confronted her. I couldn't live with myself for ever doubting me and Meyrin's relationship. I care about Meyrin but—"

"But you love Cagalli." Kira concluded smiling gently at the other sitting across from him. Athrun stared at Kira with dismay. Athrun knew he was right, Kira noticed there was a light in his emerald eyes at the mere mention of his sister's name. The other made no effort to conceal it.

For as long as Kira could remember Athrun was always a selfless being, never once would he think of his own life if it was to save another's. He saw the very same trait in his twin sister, her overpowering desire to appeal to all and to sacrifice herself for the wants of others. In reality both were truly made for the other. However Kira how instinctively decided that this was beyond him and that if both were to ever come together, fate would have to cleverly intervene.

"I can't do that to Meyrin. It's not fair to her." Athrun replied miserably torn.

"What's not fair is bringing Meyrin into a loveless relationship and worse, _marriage_," Athrun was about to interject but Kira quickly cut him off, "_even_ if you mean well. She'll still sense it. People don't choose to fall in love, Athrun. And it's not something that is easily brushed off either."

Athrun only sighed and buried his face in his hands, swiftly running his fingers through his hair. "You're right…I know you're right. But either way one or the other will get hurt."

"Athrun for once do what's right for _you._"

"How can you say that!" he scowled briefly almost as if what Kira had said was an insult. His harshness simmered as he continued, "How can I choose. I don't want to make neither of them miserable…Cagalli seems happy and if she did care she wouldn't have brought a distance between us." Athrun looked up at Kira and his eyes searched his friend, waiting, clinging on to the very words that Kira would utter.

"That distance was mutual if I remember." Kira defended his sister.

"She wanted it to begin with, by taking off her promise ring." Athrun retorted sounding a bit hurt and disappointed.

"And I remember quite vividly you understanding her reasons…this is not between you and I, Athrun. It's you and Cagalli. You need to talk to Cagalli no matter what. And make it happen before this wedding. Can you live your whole life wondering about "if she does care"?"

"I guess you're right…" Athrun's mind seemed a bit more at ease and surer of his thoughts and feelings. Well Kira hoped anyway…

* * *

Sun spilled into Cagalli's room bathing her in sunlight. She groaned and buried her face in the protection of her pillow. After a few seconds breathing was getting a little to stuffy to her liking. She supposed it was time to get up. She hesitantly sat up her body shifting up right. She stared at her toes for what seemed like minutes deciding whether to crash back down in the comfortable warmth of her bed or seriously get up. She chose the first. Throwing herself into the masses of soft warm fabric she sighed contently. She could definitely do this all day.

_Beep Beep Beep…_

"…stupid alarm clock…"she muttered still half sleeping. Cagalli tried to find the snooze button with her hand but the task was made difficult with her eyes still firmly shut. Trying to still grasp on to the sweet surrender of slumber that was quickly leaving her, she finally hit the button. Silence.

"Oh…" she said her voice muffled under her covers, as her mind clicked something that was of some importance.

"Oh shit! Lacus! Shopping!" she turned herself onto her back, she grunted as loud as her vocal cords could. She had mentally slapped herself for forgetting that Lacus had taken some time off in her very busy schedule to come and shop with her for Athrun's wedding. She was an idiot, she thought. Why did she succumb to it and agree like a babbling dumbass. She shook her head in utter disappointed of herself.

"Cagalli? I hope you don't mind one the maids let me in. Cagalli? Where are you? Your not still sleeping…Oh my." Lacus was a little surprised as she still saw Cagalli sprawled on her bed.

"Lacus! I'm so sorry…I totally forgot about today maybe we should re-sched—

"I'll be waiting downstairs until you're ready." She said smiling innocently at the blonde as she left the room. Cagalli knew Lacus recognized her tactics all too well. "Damn it…" Cagalli cursed inwardly.

After some patient waiting on Lacus's part Cagalli appeared coming down the stairs not looking all too happy. She wore casual clothing, a nice sleeveless top accompanied with cute jean cut shorts and her comfortable flip flops. Cagalli huffed and puffed the whole way to the boutique, in the limousine. Lacus strained herself not to let out a chuckle of amusement.

"Here we are." Lacus said absolutely brightly.

"Great…" Cagalli said purposely trying to make her sarcasm very apparent. It didn't go unnoticed by the pink princess, but the pinked-haired beauty only smiled gracefully at Cagalli.

The hours were like watching grass grow only problem was the grass was dead. Time was not moving forward and the Orb leader was starting to get very irritated. Adding her complete hatred of dresses and being surrounded by insufferable pest like women buzzing around you telling you look,_ great, beautiful_ and the one that always works _amazing._

_Gag_. Cagalli thought to herself. She had probably fitted all the dresses in this ridiculous place. '_Cagalli try this one_…' Lacus would call out smiling, dress in hand. She was going to rip out her blond locks with her bare hands. Cagalli tried her best to be on her best behaviour. After all Lacus was only trying to help.

"Cagalli what about this one?"

Snapped out of her mental dialogue, when her eyes came to focus her face was inches away from a soft like material. A midnight blue kind of color, off the shoulder mermaid A-lined to the floor, dress.

Cagalli mouthed a little o. She was in total awe. For one who hated dresses she had to admit this dress made a statement.

"Try it." Lacus said placing the beautiful gown in Cagalli's arms.

Cagalli had a hell of a time trying to figure out how to put it on. String here and there, layered lace…she could stand difficult reports any day.

She came out of the fitting cabinet almost stumbling to her knees. When she imaginatively brushed herself off she looked up at Lacus looking at her with a careless '_what you think' _look, shrugging her shoulders.

Lacus was in awe. And all she could muster to come out of her mouth was. "Look for yourself."

Cagalli turned around to face a large full length mirror, starting from feet up she glanced it over carefully until she could see it fully. The dress was spectacular.

"I'll take it." She let it slip out, almost like it was the most natural thing to do. Lacus could not help but stare, or the ladies, they were for once speechless, no fake _amazings._ And not only was everyone in the whole boutique fixated on Cagalli, a stranger from the outside looking in, could not drag his emerald green eyes away from the striking sight he had just seen.

"Cagalli…" he breathed out before hesitantly looking away as he walked off.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Anyways I know how this story is going to end, and I don't consider this a Meyrin bashing kind of story. I find her character to be sweet and understanding, and i'm not that kind of writer either. Anyways chapter three is up give me feed back I TOTALLY would appreciate it. ciao **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

As his fingers almost skinned the metal handle leading inside the boutique, he was distracted by a tight tug at his arm.

"What a nice surprise to see you here Athrun." The sweet little red-head at his side exclaimed, tip-toeing to give him a chaste kiss on his lips.

He looked over his shoulder, slightly in shock, but had to recover quickly and seem natural before she could read too much into his alarm. He smiled. She smiled. End of story. At least that was one less thing to worry Athrun Zala's buzzing mind.

"Mey-Meyrin? What are you doinghere?" he stumbled clumsily as he scrambled to find voice.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. How did you know I was coming here today?" Meyrin wondered pinching her chin. Then her eyes lit up like a child's firstglimpse of candy. "Are you here to buy me something for our wedding? Oh! I've ruined it, you poor thing you're so thoughtful to think about me." She squeezed his arm a little tightly in a warm embrace smiling angelically. He could not say a word, a lump forming in his throat.

_Coward…_

He scolded himself.

Athrun felt like he could crawl under a rock and die of complete guilt. Here he was admiring his former lover and here was his fiancée thinking he was so self-less. If she only knew, he thought. He couldn't help but smile and go along with the charade. He quickly glanced once in a while through the window trying to see if Cagalli was still there. She was. But his big ordeal was trying to get away from Cagalli. He didn't want to face her with Meyrin with him. It always felt a bit awkward to him. When they would walk down the street, Meyrin and he, and Cagalli would bump into them it was always this nagging torture inside him. He wanted to truly avoid this encounter if possible.

Unfortunately for him Meyrin had other plans. She yanked at his arm and before he could say anything or hesitate he was already in the _Soiree Boutique's_ entrance. He gulped. He made a silent prayer wishing God could kill him at that very moment

"I'll save you the trouble Athrun. I'll show you what I absolutely adore and you can pick from either one. How about that? Won't that make things simpler?" She cocked her head to one side, her violet eyes looking straight into his green ones.

"Sure…" he ageed.

As they walked inside the shop, Athrun saw no sign of any blonde prancing about. Cagalli had probably left already. He felt himself less tense, he could now actually hear what Meyrin was talking about, and how she would point out the gowns and the jewellery she absolutely goes crazy for. Athrun felt bad and he mentally noted that he would definitely make it up to her.

"If you want it I'll get it…" He said through a small smile.

She jumped him. Hugging him and flowering him with soft kisses all over his face. He had to laugh whole-heartedly. Looking at her this way, part of him was greatly amused and another adoring. Yes. He had to admit he liked her very much and could even say he adored her, but not in the way he wanted to. He and Meyrin didn't share the same chemistry Cagalli and he had shared. Truly what he wanted was to feel the same fulfilling feelings with Meyrin as he had had with Cagalli. Athrun dismissed that little voice in his mind. Meyrin was who he loved now…there was no going back.

* * *

Lacus was completely taken by Cagalli's beauty; the dress looked like it had been made for her body alone. It hugged her curves splendidly her waist looking refined, her back partly exposed looked flawless. Everything about the dress seemed perfect it could make anyone feel worth a million dollars. Sadly the ownerof the dress was not as content within as was seen externally. Cagalli loved the dress, Lacus knew that. However she also knew that this very stunning midnight blue dress was also something that made her friend think of _someone's_ wedding. The dress would hang in her dresser, a constant reminder of the coming day when her hopes are shattered for ever. When Cagalli will be forced to accept that Athrun Zala will no longer be part of her life. It was an awful and heavy thing for Cagalli but Lacus had a firm belief that Athrun was simply trying to kid himself in trying to hold on to something that was non-existant with Meyrin. Which in the end it would ultimately mean either way someone would get hurt. Lacus's inner thoughts were ceased when she her the dressing cabinet lock unlock.

"I can't believe how beautiful it is." Cagalli said coming out of the fitting room. She handed the dress to one of the women working there.

Lacus was about to talk to Cagalli but her eyes picked up something quite alerting.

Athrun Zala.

"Oh." She slipped out.

"Lacus is something wrong?" Cagalli questioned a little anxiously at her pink-haired friends sudden change in behaviour. Before Cagalli could get a glimpse behind her, Lacus jolted.

"Paparazzi!" she said rather bluntly.

Cagalli raised a golden brow in confusion, which then was quickly replaced with a scowl.

"Filthy bastards. They never get enough do they? Lets get this paid and leave before they get any freebies ranting about how I've turned lesbian with PLANTS most influential songstress… That's all I need…"She said a bit irritated. Lacus tried to muffle her giggles.

"That seems reasonable enough. Besides Kira must be horribly worried. We've been here for more then four hours." She said quickly following the representative to the cash.

* * *

Together they walked up to the woman who was at the cash. Knowing the route almost routinely due to her frequent visits Meyrin led the way her arm intertwined with Athrun's. Both enveloped in their lover's talk, neither had noticed two women paying the cash and walking away with purchase in hand.

"_It was stunning…"_

"_It was wasn't it? I don't feel worthy enough wearing it…"_

"_Don't be silly you'll be—_

"Oh sorry." Athrun blurted out even before looking at who or what he had bump into.

"Cagalli! What a pleasant surprise!" Meyrin was the first to greet gleefully.

"Cagalli!" Athrun said shockingly.

"Athrun!" Cagalli retorted with the same puzzlement spread across her face.

Both amber and emerald eyes caught each others gaze and quickly looked away.

"Meyrin, Athrun. It's good to see you again. What brings you by?" Lacus started trying to make the best of it.

"Athrun and I are off to get this paid for." Flashing her left hand Meyrin showed off her beautiful new ring. A beautiful emerald stone tear-dropped shaped surrounded by glittering diamonds.

"Oh it's stunning." Lacus exclaimed clasping her hands together.

"Very beautiful." Cagalli said forcing some kind of happiness in her voice. She forced a shaky smile as she avoided Athrun's eyes. Her heart bitten with a pinch of jealousy.

"What brings you here?" Meyrin questioned charmingly.

"We were shopping." Cagalli stated simply making sure to not further the story with any more details.

Athrun felt a nudge at his side. He got the point he had been silent the minute they started the conversation.

"That's…nice." He said. Cagalli looked up at him. He stared back. Then she looked away. That annoying awkwardness was rising again in him, he wanted this to end.

"Anyways we better be off. I've kept Cagalli away from her work far too long." Lacus explained ending the conversation quickly. Athrun's eyes thanked Lacus, she nodded in understanding.

"We'll see each other at the wedding then. I'm so nervous its next week." Meyrin hugged both Cagalli and Lacus.

Athrun kissed Lacus on the cheek, he was about to do the same to Cagalli but halted. Instead she gave out her hand. He stared at it for a lingering moment. He took it and he felt his pulse increase and his heart flutter.

Cagalli wished that he had kissed her cheek, that she had felt his skin taken in his scent. But a hand shake had to do. The minute her hand clasped his she felt an electrifying sensation running through her body. The hand shake felt like an eternity, until she herself ended the nostalgic moment.

"I'll see you around…" she said looking at him one last time before walking past him and exiting the shop, Lacus following right behind her.

Athrun's eyes followed Cagalli out the store; unbeknownst to him Meyrin had sensed something a little off key between the two. She eyed Athrun from where she stood staring at the shown side of his face as his look was fixated on the Orb leader.

* * *

**Author's Note: They finally bump into eachoter...oooooh(Athrun and Cagalli). lol.Chapter 4 isdone...phew.Next chapter will surely be the wedding! So hang on tight it might be a while before i update. I have a life! lolol workkeeps me busyso lets hope i have enough time to finish it. Please let me know what you think. lol CIAO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

When vibrant amber eyes flew open on this most unwelcome beautiful day, a feeling of complete relaxation became that of realisation. Today was the day. THE day, that Athrun Zala would speak his vows of matrimony. Only thing she wasn't the bride at this wedding. Meyrin was. Groan. How she wished she could hate the younger girl but she couldn't. The other was so kind and innocent, almost childlike. How could she hate the one person that made the man she loved, happy? She wished she could hate him too, but she knew perfectly well that it was not only on his part, but her own for the fallout of their undeveloped relationship. Not only were they torn apart by the same differences that had once brought them together, but they also were unable to weather the hardships that had befallen them in the past few years.

Sigh.

"I can't go…" she said shifting herself in bed. She buried her head under her pillows.

"I'll say I'm sick and then…well no one can blame me for being sick…it happens. I mean…Who am I kidding? This is hopeless. Cagalli you are such an idiot." She mumbled to herself. She tightly gripped her pillows, trying to hide deeper into the crook of darkness.

She sighed once again, but only this time it was followed by an irritable growl.

"Urgh! This is crazy! I'm going and that's final!" She yelled it out loudly, emerging rapidly from beneath her pillows. Her fierceness soon gave way to her usual temper tantrums as she jumped out of bed and stomped to the bathroom slamming the door shut. With a sharp bang, a hanged picture shattered to pieces on the hardwood floor.

Downstairs at the breakfast table Kisaka cringed at the loud slam, as he took a bite of his French toast.

"Seems she is not in a good mood." He said between bites.

"It can't be helped. After all today is a very difficult day for Cagalli." Lacus said gravely, wording out exactly what Kira was thinking as he stared blankly at his cup of coffee. He watched the darkness of the liquid as if it was almost mesmerizing. His mind caught up in a bit of turmoil. He was torn between his wish of happiness for his best friend and he grieved for his sister's torment. He was abruptly snapped out of inner monologue when he heard Lacus clearing her throat. He looked up and heard the stomping rather then footsteps of his sister coming down for breakfast.

"Can you guys stop acting like you weren't talking about me!" The blonde said rather annoyed of everyone's change in demeanour at her arrival at the table. She plopped down on a chair, grabbed Kisaka's newspaper that was neatly placed on his side and yanked it open.

"Anything interesting…" Kira asked boldly trying to make small talk about the paper.

Cagalli remained silent and placed the paper down slowly almost as in mere shock.

"Nothing. Boring paper." She said calmly her focus falling on her cup of coffee.

Kira took one look at the front page and knew why she acted so. The announcement of Athrun's wedding being on the very day was plastered as the headline.

_

* * *

_

_Good morning rise and shine people it's a gorgeous day out there, for an autumn day it sure is warm don't you agree Lota. _

_Of course Andrew, it's a spectacular day a perfect day to get—_

His hand numbly tumbled down to the floor from the off button of his alarm

Green eyes squinted to see the time.

_Eight-thirty._

He rolled on his back, and stared up at the ceiling. Today was the day. Even when his mind knew what was going to happen this day he felt rather odd. He wondered if he should feel a bit happier. His thoughts wandered back and forth and his gaze fixated.

He closed his eyes and stayed that way for a while. However his inner bickering with himself was cut short at the sound of the telephone. He let it ring and ring until the answering machine picked it up.

"Athrun? Maybe you're already off to the groom's room. If not, I just wanted to say I love you! I can't wait to see this afternoon!" the perky feminine voice belonged to none other then his soon to-be-wife, Meyrin. He sighed at the sign of the beep ending the message. He made a silent prayer that he could make it through the day.

Athrun was about to make his way to the bathroom when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Athrun wondered. He was a little irritated at all the interruptions that kept interfering with his already overloaded brain.

He opened the door and was pushed aside.

"Zala."

"Yzak?"

"Hey there Athrun, how's the husband to be doing, ready to kiss the ladies goodbye and be nailed down to one woman for the REST of your life?"

"Dearka?"

Before he could invite them, Dearka had already made himself comfortable on the couch and Yzak leaned against a nearby wall.

"It was his," Yzak shot a glance in Dearka's direction, "idea to come by, not mine."

"What are you guys doing here?" Athrun asked.

"For someone who's going to get married you don't seem very…eager." Yzak said icily.

"Nerves I bet. It's terrifying to simply be stuck to one woman…until death do you part…gives me the creeps each time." Dearka interjected with a slight shiver.

"I guess it hasn't really sunken in yet." Athrun said trying to find some kind of ease in the current subject.

"Well it better sink in and fast the wedding is four hours from now. Besides you don't look like a man who's about to get married you look like you're about to be executed for treason." Yzak commented coldly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Athrun smiled sadly at the comment. He might as well be accused of something, because he felt like such a rotten soul.

"Of course he looks like that; he's in love with HER." Dearka stated bluntly.

"Well I would hope he would be in love with her he's about to marry her." Yzak answered back thinking his friends point a weak one.

"Not that her, Her as in Cagalli Yula---

"Dearka!" Athrun cut him off, his face in shocked horror.

"Well I mean I'm not blind Athrun," Dearka began a little more soberly. "and I don't think others are either. If you don't love her don't marry her. Listen before you start, you know I have no place to say this, but I am your friend and I don't want you to do something you might regret later that's all."

"Hold on you love that Orb leader, still? But you're going to go through with a wedding with someone else?" Yzak inquired giving the other man a quizzical brow. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Listen I know you guys, or Dearka are trying to help me but the best thing you can do is just let me do what I think is right."

"Not to burst your bubble Zala but I don't think your way is getting anything right. If you love this other woman tell her and end this before you really can't go back and make things right. I mean I once considered you smart don't make me look stupid for believing your better then this."

"Easy to talk for someone who doesn't wear the pants in the relationship, uh Yzak." Dearka gave a mocking grin hinting at his best friend's relationship with a little head-strong brunette.

"Say what! This is about Athrun! Not me. Got that!" Yzak blushed furiously, raising his fist defensively.

Dearka put his arms in a gesture of defeat. "Calm down. Don't pop a vain will ya."

"As much as I'm grateful for you guys coming here I really do need to get ready for the wedding." Athrun cut in, feeling slightly like an outsider in his own apartment.

"So you're going to go through with this? Well good luck to you man." Dearka said getting up from the couch he shook hands with Athrun, Yzak followed glaring at Athrun intensely. Nodding his head in dismissal.

"Good luck Zala, you're going to need it." Yzak said stepping outside in the corridors accompanying Dearka.

"Thanks." Atrhun obliged before clicking the door shut. He sighed as if a heavy tormenting cloud had just loomed over his horizons.

* * *

The Chapel was a beautiful one, enchanting and charming. Small but spacious enough to accommodate all the guests. The day was truly spectacular, truly taken from a fairly tale and plastered on to reality. Perfect blue skies, a brilliant sun, and a warm breeze that carried all-surrounding warmth with it.

Unfortunately for some the nice weather was the last thing on their minds. The entire ride to the chapel Cagalli had been hunted down by relentless cameramen and reporters trying to get any feedback from her about the wedding. Luckily her bodyguards shoved those inquisitive idiots with one swing of their muscled arms. Shut them up real good.

Cagalli kept shifting in her seat, dress rustling. She felt unable to breathe, the dress beautiful as it was, was far too restrictive for her own liking. Her hair put up and sleeked back magnificently and conservatively in a beautiful loose bun felt like someone was pulling at her hair painfully. Her make-up natural, bringing out the soft and feminine edges in her, but her eyes were unchanged, dimmed and distant.

"We can always ask the driver to turn back you know." Her brother said reading her discomfort.

She only needed to give him one look for him to simply drop the remark like a hot sack of potatoes. That issue would definitely not be brought up again. She remained silent staring out the window blankly and simply trying to understand if all this was really happening. And then that sinister little voice in her would say 'yes' and that she deserved it. Her common sense agreed.

Arriving at the church, Kira escorted both her and Lacus inside the chapel, giving a hooked arm to each woman. Lacus took it willingly as for Cagalli she felt like a complete fool. Her brother escorting her, two abnormally immense bodyguards a foot behind her. Stupid Kisaka, she cursed him inwardly, due to an important meeting he himself could not escort her so he found two random Joe blows to take over the job. Apparently they were the best. Shades and dark suits and all, she felt embarrassingly ridiculous.

"Is there a lady's room in this place?" Cagalli wondered to both her companions.

"I told you to go before coming." Kira said accusingly. She eyed her brother oddly. "Well I need to go again. Maybe I'll ask that man over there he looks holy."

Kira and Lacus took their seats in the front row, Kira being the best man and all. He nodded his head in understanding to his sister, Lacus shrugged. Cagalli was making her way to this fairly tall man with thick white hair with groomed facial hair. He wore what seemed like holy robes, so thinking he must know where the lady's room is.

"Excuse me, sir. I was wondering where the—

"I believe this is a truly heaven sent day, all these celebrities in my chapel. And now the most impressive of them all, Representative Attha."

"Yes that's very kind of you…I was simply wondering where the lady's room is."

"Oh that's four doors down from that hallway there." He pointed it out for her to understand.

She hurried off, she strangely realized every time her heels clicked she would hear an accumulated sound of footsteps right behind her. Testing her ears again she walked a little faster. There were those footsteps again. Whirling around fiercely she came face to face with one of her bodyguard's chest. Raising her view she stared crossly at both men.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" She asked her anger mounting.

"Bodyguarding you?" One said stupidly.

The other death glared the other. "We are simply doing our giving task my Lady." He said to his Lady.

Cagalli felt her irritation escalading rather quickly. "Are you going to accompany me into the lady's room or something? Stay here the bathroom is supposed to be two doors from here, both of you wait for me at the front of the hallway. I'll be out shortly."

They both glared at her suspiciously.

"What? Did you hear what I said?" they both nodded "Than get a move on!" She let out angrily shooing them off with her hand.

Letting out a breath she didn't realize she had kept in she went on her search of the room.

'Four doors from the beginning of the hallway…should be this one.' She slowly opened the door, she saw no sign or picture indicating it was a bathroom or not, as she stepped into the door and closed it quickly leaning her bare back against the wood door. She closed her eyes and breathed out an exasperated sigh.

"Finally silence…" she said to herself.

"Cagalli?"

Her head shot up, as her eyes stared back at very familiar green eyes.

"Oh." She was completely rattled "Athrun?" She yelped.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not dead don't worry about it. Finally got around to writing this chapter. Enjoy it and please give me some feedback love to know what you guys think. Ooooooh the suspense. I'll try not to wait another three months to write the next chapter. For now enjoy. Ciao**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Athrun Zala had never believed in coincidences or fate, he refused to believe that certain things were purposely made to happen. Executing a chain of events leading to one's happiness or demise. However on this day he was a true believer. There he stood staring at the very woman that had been invading his thoughts for the most torturing time. As he stood there, his eyes glimpsing at this goddess like creature that stood before him, he could think of nothing to say. He noticed her lips parting, but no words escaped them. 

Her eyes so intently on him in a disbelieving stare, as if he was surreal almost dreamlike and should disappeared if she would simply blink.

"Cagalli." He said her name once more a little calmer the second time around. He didn't really know why he said her name again. Perhaps he too was afraid she was this beautiful dream that would slip away from him if he didn't voice himself. His heart was beating so fast, not even getting ready for his own wedding had him feel so anxious.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I-I thought, I mean I-I was told that this should be the Lady's room. I'm sorry I'll leave, I'm sorry." Her words stumbled out of her mouth so rapidly she herself wasn't sure what on earth she said. She only felt this overwhelming feeling to simply get the hell out of there. She reached for the handle.

"Wait!" Athrun yelled out. Her body stood still, her face facing the door. She stood there staring and waiting for what he would say next.

"I mean…you look …I mean you look nice." He let out miserably.

She hesitated to turn around but she could not be so rude to deny the groom, slowly she turned around to look at him. She smiled genuinely. "Thank you. You look nice, too." She said looking at his tuxedo, he always looked utterly charming when he wore those things, she mused to herself.

"Thanks." He said his gaze on her never ceasing; he didn't know where to look. She was stunning, the midnight blue giving her skin the appearance of perfect porcelain. Her hair put in such a way that she looked so serene and lovely. The dress was out of this world, it fitted her like it was part of her skin, hugged every curve caressingly. Before he knew it he was playing around with his undone collar and tugging at his Papillion aimlessly.

"Anyways I should—" She was about to continue until she realized he was pulling at his collar miserably.

"This thing is really impossible…" he said still trying to understand the complicated folding of his Papillion.

As if a higher power was at play she advanced slowly towards him, until she was merely inches below his chin.

"Maybe I can help…" she said shyly as she gently started arranging the fabric around his neck appropriately.

Athrun was still and didn't speak a word. He simply gazed at this woman before him. Her fingers softly running against his neck as she fixed his neckwear. He shivered inwardly at the smallest touch made his heart halt. She never once looked up at him but the closeness between them was too much for him to bare.

Gently he placed his hands on her moving ones and stopped them in the gesture. She looked up athim withconfusion and fearfulness that he could not explain. His eyes caught hers and he slowly and tantalizingly lessened the distance between them. Unfortunately it was cut short.

"No!" Cagalli cried out as she ripped her hands out of his loose grasp.

Athrun stood back and looked at her trying to understand what was transpiring in that head of hers.

"We can't…this is wrong." She said, her tears building up.

"Sorry…"

"No I'm the one who's sorry," Cagalli began to sob slightly, shoulders shaking. She buried her face in her hands trying to black out everything. "I'm really sorry…because I wrecked everything…I'm sorry."

He simply stared. "Wrecked what?"

"Our relationship…" she said between snivels, revealing her secrets.

More from old habit then anything else he approached her and placed a fore finger underneath her chin and lifted it up, urging her to look at him.

"Nothing is wrecked. Look at me. Cagalli look at me." She looked up at him hesitantly, "You didn't wreck anything."

"I did if I didn't I wouldn't be standing here crying like a fool and you wouldn't be getting married to Meyrin. I should have never done what I did. I-I'm such an idiot—"

"You're not an idiot. If anyone can be seen as foolish is me. That day I left you for plants is a day I wish I could take back."

"But you didn't know that that would happen." She explained reassuringly.

"I thought about it for a long time. Even after all these past few years my mind can't help but retrace everything that had happen. I was being selfish. I know that now. I felt weak and useless, powerless to stop what was happening. I didn't think about what you needed, I just thought of what I should do to fix this. Never did it occur to me that had I stayed by your side I would have done more good then not. I thought I needed to find my own pillar of strength but in reality I had been leaning on it all that time and never realized it." He looked at her, and she knew what he was implying.

Cagalli looked at him scornfully. "That's not true. You went because you felt that your country needed you. Besides I shouldn't have been so reckless to marry Jona like that behind your back. Even if you said you have forgiven me. I haven't forgiven myself."

"You did it for Orb didn't you? So then. Stop torturing yourself." He said softly releasing his grip on her chin.

She stood in awe. All these revelations would have meant so much more if she didn't know that this was his wedding day. Athrun noticed almost immediately her shift in demeanour. Ignoring her discomfort his conscious pressed him to ask the question that had been circling up in his head.

"I need to ask you something…" he started.

"Don't. Please don't." She said a little defensively as shedistanced herself from him.

He took a hold of her arm. "Why not? You feel the same way." he pleaded.

She snatched her arm away from him and glared at him fiercely. "No you're just imagining things…"

"Cagalli. If I wasn't to be married would you answer differently?"

The slight light he noticedflickered inher amber eyes vibrantly, and in a flash it was gone, her walls building up once more. She stared at him and she knew this moment was that final moment, what she would say would change everything.

"Congratulations General Zala. I wish you the most heartfelt happiness." She said coldly. And before he could understand what had taken place she was out of his sight. Feeling as if his heart was breaking once more, he reached up and put a hand on his now straightened out Papillion, his hand lingering there for a long moment as he stared at the door.

When she shut the door, her throat constricted painfully as she simply wanted to scream until her vocal chords would give out on her. She ran as fast as she could until she ran past her bodyguards. She hollered for them not to follow her.They complied without protest.She ran out the chapel door and ran to the empty gazebo a few strides down. She plopped down on bench inside and fell apart. She bawled her eyes out, tears streaming down her face as she spilled her misery to nothingness. She simply wanted to lie down and die from the pain thatdiseased her heart. Though it hurt her tremendously she knew it was the right thing to do. Every good memory she had of Athrun and herself she wanted obliterated from her life. She had to after all this, pick up the pieces and finally move on.

"Take this."

In mere shock, Cagalli jolted up and came face to face with some one enveloped in the most luscious white velvets, the cream coloured veils caressing her red hair. Her violet eyes staring intently at Cagalli's amber ones. She held out a handkerchief. Smiling sweetly she gestured for Cagalli to take it.

Cagalli took it without a word of refusal. And bowed her head in thanks.

Meyrin sat down beside Cagalli, and stared up at the chapel.

"If Athrun wasn't going to get married to me…would you have answered differently?"

Cagalli's eyes widened in shock, she stared disbelieving at the younger woman.

Meyrin nodded in agreement at Cagalli's silent assumption.

"I was on my way to slip Athrun a little note, a silly 'I love you', and then I heard talking. I didn't want to listen until I heard Athrun talking like that. He never talks like that to me. He never _really _talks to me. Like his equal, like a partner, like he does with you." Meyrin smiled sadly and then in turn looked at Cagalli with such a heartbreaking look on her face.

"I wish I could hate you, but I know you're a good person. I guess that's what makes it so much harder. I kind of always knew that he never stopped loving you. I guess I simply wanted to ignore it. Foolish of me isn't it." She tried to remain strong but the silent tears streamed down her face. Cagalli could only feel like a wretched person for knowing she was the reason for this person's sorrow.

"Meyrin I won't interfere I told Athrun that I—"

"I know what you said Miss Cagalli, but you didn't answer my question. Would you have answered differently if he wasn't about to marry me?" she asked once more.

Cagalli gave no response but her eyes betrayed her and Meyrin more then understood. "I see." Came her calm answer.

"Miss Cagalli can I ask you something?" Meyrin started sadly. "Is it normal for it to hurt this much?" And with the last words escaping her mouth she placed her head on Cagalli's shoulder and sobbed lightly. Cagalli comforted the younger girl.

"You're wrong Meyrin…I'm not a good person…I think you beat me at that." Cagalli said sombrely. Meyrin let out a genuine bubble of laughter escape through her tears.

"Cagalli! Meyrin! What are you two doing here?"

Both women looked up and watched as Lacus ran up to them. When Lacus arrived at the gazebo she almost instinctively knew what had happened. Both women puffy eyed and looking horribly tormented.

"Is there a wedding this afternoon?" Lacus asked kindly, slightly looking at Meyrin.

Meyrin nodded in dismay, wiping the falling tears from her flushed cheeks.

"I understand." Lacus was about to turn around until Meyrin called out to her. Lacus stopped in mid-track.

"Would you please, Miss Lacus bring Athrun outside."

"Of course." She smiled sweetly and walked away to do as she was told.

Cagalli stood up and looked at the younger woman. "Meyrin you don't have to do this."

"Miss Cagalli you did the right thing, now it's my turn to do the right thing."

"Meyrin…" Cagalli said sadly seating herself next to Meyrin once more.

A few moments later footsteps could be heard on the gravel.

Athrun walked up slowly to the gazebo, his heart beating faster and faster as he approached both women. If there was anything lower then the way he felt he wouldn't want to know about it. He stepped into the gazebo and stood there speechless. It was still for a mere moment, but to them is seemed like the longest pause.

Cagalli and Athrun did not make a gesture or sound awaiting what this scorned bride would do. Meyrin stood up slowly and walked towards Athrun. She took his hand and then looked at Cagalli and smiled. Meyrin reached out her hand to Cagalli. Cagalli took it. Meyrin intertwined Athrun's hand with Cagalli's. Both Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other. Words unimportant at that very moment. It wasatthat very moment thatMeyrin Hawke felt she had done the absolute right thing.

Athrun and Cagalli stared back at Meyrin, eyes searching.

"I want neither of you to resent me. This is the right thing for everyone. Please be happy." Meyrin smiled gently trying to ignore her unhappiness.

"Meyrin…" Athrun finally spoke.

"I know what you're thinking. But I know that I would never have made you happy. I wouldn't want to force you into something like that. I care about you far too much to let such a thing happen. Besides I know Miss Cagalli is more then capable of making you happy." She winked, "But you guys owe me big time, you better call your kid, Meyrin, or then I'll be really steamed." She joked but both Cagalli and Athrun knew she was simply trying to make them feel better. Meyrin hugged them both tightly and wished them farewell and left.

"She's an amazing person." Cagalli said.

"She really is..." Athrun said looking off in the direction Meyrin had left by, his eyes filled with pure gratefulness. He squeezed Cagalli's hand and stared back at her as if it was the first time in a long time.

"I'm an idiot Cagalli, forgive me." He said.

Cagalli smiled slightly a little stunned at the complete randomness. "Even after these past few years you're still as much of an idiot as always. I'll forgive you on one condition," Athrun urged her to tell him what, "if you forgive me first…" she said modestly.

"For what?" Athrun asked curiously.

She smiled at him for the first time, not just any smile, the smile she only reserved for him. "For being an idiot, too."

He grinned at her and leaned down and dreamily finally pressed his lips against hers. Holding her tight, not wanting this moment to ever end.

Without the couple knowing they were being watched, by two caring amethyst eyes.

"Strange how things work out in the end. Even when things are gone unspoken."

Lacus stared at Kira as she saw the look of complete relief spread across his features. She was glad it all was right in the end.

The End

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay….its over. Please tell me what you think. I tried to be fair to all characters. And still trying really hard to keep them within character. I didn't want Meyrin being this spiteful old cat. Anyways this story is done. Enjoy! Bye**


End file.
